Our Forgotten Master
by PaperScarf
Summary: Master Hand's true identity is exposed as he struggles through a depressing, unstable life and realizes that his true power over the dolls was only a persona.


He wakes up in the morning to gaze at the desk being hit by the morning light through the window. The desk was messy, and covered in candy wrappers and a dirty green backpack. Books lie open after long night studying. Quite the unorganized person he was, before he became the 'lord Master Hand'.

He wasn't in Middle School anymore. He had to let go of that title, because his friends no longer looked up to him like that. This is because, all those friends that have respected him with that name are gone. He got up and wiped his eyes, and stared at the plain table. It was covered in a school mess, but the table still felt empty.

After school, he would always rush home to play with his dolls. Yes, the kids made fun of him for that. This boy didn't care though, because he knew something the kids did not- the dolls he found, they had magic powers. These twelve dolls started popping out of video games he was playing out of boredom. The reason is unknown, but such magic power the dolls contained allowed them to move freely by themselves. This gave him an idea.

Taking the dolls out of his toy box, he placed them on the desk and began quickly setting up a 'stage' using materials from school, some books, and a little bit of imagination. He turned the lights on and awed as he watched his little puppets as they started fighting.

Pretty soon, he became a monster. The boy started thinking of more ways to torchure these dolls. He lit matches for them and watched the dolls take the matches and began blowing fire at the others. He created miniature paper fans and let them smack each other continuously in the face.

From where they came from, it was in their nature they attacked, and enjoyed doing it. They did, however, need a punching bag as a boss. They turned on the boy and started attacking him. This boy did not tolerate this, but had an idea. He pulled a white glove onto his hand, and began punching the dolls.

One day, being an idiot, this boy let his friend come over while he forgot to put away the dolls. His friend walked in the room in horror to see these plushed figures killing each other. That was the end of it. Everything in his room then soon became exposed. The dolls gazed at his friend and began jumping out the open window. He shouted and begged them not to go. It was too late. To put matters worse, his only real, human friend, refused to hang out with him anymore, claimed he was a doll freak who used witch craft and wished he would've believed the other school boys and girls in the first place.

He never saw them again until March 2008. College was his time, but such a free place never fulfilled his insane ideas. Setting ants ablaze in his dorm room did not do much appeal. His roommate called him insane and did everything to try to switch, but no luck.

Walking by a few trees to his class, he noticed a huge, black portal in the clearing. Without hesitation, he entered it. What he saw was something he couldn't comprehend. All twelve of his dolls and other characters he was not familiar with in his collection were there in the form of giant trophies. A pink puffball ran toward them, a doll he used to have immediately recognized, only it was the real thing, not just a doll. The adorable extraterrestrial touched each trophy and brought them back to life. They looked amazing.

In the sky was a bright blue shadow with butterfly wings. The boy knew what he had to do. He had to free his precious friends and their world from the clutches of Tabuu. The boy did something he didn't know he could do. He jumped high into the air with his fist ready to punch the strange human-like shadow hard. That was not enough. Taboo had power that the boy didn't have. This wasn't a friendly game of desktop finger puppets in his room anymore. This was the real thing. He slowly crashed down to the bottomless darkness as he watched his so called friends ignore his falling death.

He woke up in his dorm room bed as if it was all just a dream. He knew though, that it wasn't. His friends, and others that they met along the way, were now taken in the form of trophies, a more free species. They did not need him to control them anymore. They had their own lives now.

The 20 year old male got up and slipped the white rubber glove onto his right hand which was hidden in his desk drawer. He sighed as he searched through his closet for a long piece of rope from an old science project. He then went outside to the forest where he carefully tied the rope onto a small tree, and tied the other end around his neck...


End file.
